Currently there are no reliable indirect methods of measuring blood pressure in dogs. Traditional techniques, used in humans, are unsatisfactory primarily because they require the placement of a transducer over the artery being monitored. Because of the unreliability of traditional techniques we have been investigating a technique called oscillometry. Oscillometry is the method of measuring blood pressure by analyzing the pulse pattern of the cuff pressure oscillations. In practice, a cuff is placed around a limb and inflated to a pressure above systolic and then deflated slowly. While the cuff is being deflated the amplitude of oscillation in cuff pressure, produced by the arterial pulse beneath the cuff, is monitored. Systolic and diastolic transitions in the oscillometric waveform are then used to indicate the indirect systolic and diastolic pressures respectively.